flower of a dark soul
by echostar123
Summary: Sam Manson, a young goth high schooler, starts to gain strange powers such as moving vines at will! is her past come back to haunt her? crappy summery i know...MY SECOND STORY! :D
1. Chapter 1

A\N: I DO OT OWN DANNY PHANTOM FO IF I DID THE SHOW WOULD GO ON (and there would be a lot of fights over Danny with Sam and Paulina.) *smiles evilly* that's why fan fic has come to my rescue my epic DP girl fights will no longer stay locked inside my head….anyway here's your story enjoy ^^

\\\\\\\\SAMS POV\\\\\\\\\

Today was Monday, the start of a new week. I sighed. My two days of freedom where up and I had to go back to the hell everyone called school. I sleepily made my way down the stairs of my mansion. Yes, I was rich and I have everything a girl could ever want, witch isn't much in my case. If you didn't know me you'd think I was middle class or whatever. Personally I hate it, being rich, that's why I haven't told anyone but my two best friends. I don't tell anyone for many reasons. But the one reason is the fake friends. If you know anything about money you know it will make people do anything, even be your friend. In my book you're either my real friend or not my friend at all, money or no money you will always be there for me. If the money gets in the way then you must be using me, and trust me you don't want to do that.

I sank down in my chair when my mother, I short woman who seems to think that floral print is still worn even today, put my plate on the table, Bacon and eggs. It just seems that no matter what I do they cant get the fact that I'm a vegetarian! And that I don't eat meat. I pushed the plate away disgusted.

"Samantha, its just eggs, eat it its not going to kill you." My mother said her hand crossed.

"Mom I'm a vegetarian remember, no meat, and its Sam not Samantha." I said glaring at her.

She glared back and walked out of the room grumbling something under her breath. I wasn't going to eat , so I got up and got ready for school. After putting on my purple lipstick, I inspected myself in the mirror. Same as always, purple tank the showed my stomach, but today I decided to instead of my usual skirt I chose a same length pure black one with a purple lining at the bottom, my same purple stockings and my combat boots. I put up my hair in my usual pony tail, and walked outside. Danny an Tucker where there waiting.

"Hey Sam." Tucker said.

"Hey how was your weekend?" I asked back.

He shook his hand and whined a bit.

"Ya same." I sighed.

Just then I felt someone hug me from behind. I looked back to see Danny smiling.

"Well, hey there mister quiet." I chuckled.

H kissed my cheek and came around to my side and took my hand.

"Its Monday, what is there to talk about?" he said.

"True…" I said as we started heading for school.

"Oh, I like your skirt." He said blushing a bit.

I chucked.

We reached school about five minutes later. I sighed.

"Well, see you in history." I said as Danny let go of my hand.

He leaned down and kissed me lightly.

"Yep see ya there."

I smiled as he walked off and closed my locker.

The morning seemed to go on forever, homeroom was slow, science was slow, and math was taking forever. I was getting a bit impatient. Finally the bell rang and on to history went. When I arrived Danny was there smiling standing next to my desk.

"Hey." Said sitting down

"Hi how was your first few classes?" he asked in his sweet honey voice.

"They took forever." I said laying my head on the back of my chair.

He chuckled lightly.

Mr. Lancer walked into the class a few minutes later, his face told us he wasn't in the best of moods today.

"uh oh, you'd better get to your desk before Mr. Lancer gives you detention." I said

"awwwwwww." Danny said in a puppy sad voice. (a\n. ya…)

"Its okay, we have lunch next so you will see me soon, no hurry Lancer is eyeing you." I said pointin to the teacher glaring at Danny.

"Heh heh, ya" Danny sighed as he walked and sat at his desk (witch was just behind Paulina's just my luck.) his face annoyed. I felt bad for him but then shook it off. Danny was a super hero, if he could take on ghosts with two faces he could take on a stupid fan girl! Turning to the front of the room I started to zone. I don't remember what happened, exspt when Mr. Lancer slapped a ruler on my desk just brly missing my hand.

"12!" I yelped.

Mr. Lancer rubbed his head. I blushed out of embarrassment. Paulina was giggling with Star in the back of the class room and Danny had an "oh-my-god-really?" look on his face.

"Miss Manson, if you haven't realized this is history not math. Now please pay attention." He said harshly. I nodded slowly and sunk down in my chair. After a few minutes I started zoning again but not just staring into space, I was looking around the class room, just then my eyes landed on a little flower in the back of the room, the soil dry and the flower shriveling. Pain stabbed through me as I saw the poor dying plant. The pain was unbearable, so I raised my hand shaking a bit.

"Yes?" he asked irritable.

"Could…you….water…that…..poor…plant!" I gasped clutching myself nearly falling out of my chair.

"I don't see what-"

"WATER THE PLANT!" I screamed falling down in pain, twitching and panting.

"MISS MANSON! GET UP YOUR BEHAIVIOR IS UNEXCEPTABLE!" He yelled back.

Rage was bubbling in me I don't know what came over me except that with all my strength I got up and walked over to him, My face just inches from him and told him:

"listen….how would…..you feel…..if you were…locked in a room all day…in…the blazing sun…..unable to move….or get a little drink of water…that plant is dying…." I panted out.

Seeing that he wasn't going to do it, I made my way to my backpack and got a bottle of water and went and watered the poor thing.

"Here you go." I said softly as the pain went away.

"_Thank you…." _

I started at the plant that I swore I just hear talk.

"Um…your welcome?" I said softly.

I felt a hard grip on may arm as I was dragged out of the room.

I looked up to see Danny looking at me in question. I guess Lancer let him talk to me.

"Sam, what… was that?" he said holding my arms to my side looking into my eyes.

"I don't now I just saw that poor plant and bam I was in pain, don't ask me how..cuz I don't know." I said back.

He seemed to believe me and hugged me. I was taken back by this, but hugged back anyway.

"I'm glad your okay, now maybe my parents can figure out what's wrong." He said to me after he broke the hug.

"Oh also, the plant I think told me thank you." I said looking down at my shoes.

"lest go now." He said sternly picking me up bridal style.

"Goin' ghost!"

And with that w were off to Fenton works.

Sorry its short (or cheesy but I really don't care I'm just a cheesy writer sometimes) but it was like 2 in the AM when I wrote this hope It wasn't to crappy if it was ill just edit it later so this story is better. Well, hoped you liked it ^^


	2. Chapter 2

A\N : I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHNATOM NOR WILL I EVER, IF I DID YOU WOULD SEE MORE EPISODES! LOTS OF THANX TO MY EPIC FRIEND FlorinaZarra FOR HELPING ME ITH THIS CHAP AND WRITING A BIT TOO HOPE YOU ENJOY ^^

We reached his house a few minutes later fear started to rise up in my throat. Danny had a stern look on his face as we entered his house. I closed the door behind me and Danny started looking through some ghost weapons and such in the kitchen and living room .  
"let's go check the basement." Danny said taking my hand.  
I smiled. His hand was so warm and inviting, it was one of the many things I loved about him. We walked down the long stair case leading to the basement. It was messy, ecto goop splattered on the tables and broken inventions all over the floor. It was messy, but hey you gotta love it. Danny turned to me with a smirk on his face.  
"Wha-"I didn't have time to finish.  
Danny's skin started to peal off and he grew taller and taller. Soon standing before me was Nocturne. I growled.  
"Nocturne!" I spat holding up my hands ready to fight. I glare at him as he floats in midair, he smirks a bit.  
"Now, now child I'm not here to fight. I just came to warn you." He said calmly.  
"Warn me about what?" I snarled. I now look at him with interest, "What is he planning" I think to myself  
"You don't have much time left dear, use you time wisely.." he said the last part echoing into the air.

I sat up panting , my eyes wide, the hair on the back of my neck standing on end. I looked around, I was in my room. Safe… I thought looking to my right I saw a sleeping Danny next to me. (a/n. remember this is rated k..) He sat up rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Morning Sam..you okay you look like you've seen a ghost." He said chuckling a bit. "Just a bad dream." I replied. It probably meant nothing.. It was just a dream.. I though as I smiled sweetly to Danny. "Okay well lets get ready for school!" He said with fake enthusiasm. Smiling I it up to get ready for the day, the dream still haunting me… 


	3. Chapter 3

/SAMS POV/

Nocturne's words kept haunting me all throughout school. It haunted me so much I couldn't even pay attention in class, which peeved Mr. Lancer off quite a bit, much to my pleasure. I just couldn't keep his words out of my head.

_"You don't have much time left dear, use your time wisely.."_

I shuddered. What did he mean by you don't have much time? i pondered on this question while doodling on my finished math test that I knew for sure I would fail due to that fact that I just circled in random letters not really caring about what my parents would say later. I looked down at my doodle full of wonder. I had draw the flower from my dream. weird I could of sworn I was drawing Danny's logo... I rubbed my temples and slamed my head down on the desk. i stayed like that fazing in and out of sleep for about twenty minutes before the bell rang and scared the hell outta me.

"Ah!" I gasped.

I looked around, Iwas still in math and it was lunch time, great now im going to be late for lunch. I failed to notice that Danny stayed behin with me, as i went to grab my back pack off my chair. seeing it wasn't there I turned around to see him holding it, his goofy grin on his face.

"Danny!" I said playfuly annoyed.

he just laughed and handed my my spider pack.

"Come on Sam, lets go get what ever food is left."

I smiled as i walkd out hand and hand with him.

/AUTHORS POV/

After school Danny and Sam desided to go to the park and hang out a bit, since they havn't done so in a few weeks, due to all the fan girls and all the press. Sam sighed in content as Danny pushed on on the swing.

"Whatcha thinkin bout Sammy?" he asked as he pushed her up a bit higher.

"I don't know, really, im just thinkin I guess..."

"Thinkin bout what?"

"This dream I had last night."

Danny stopped he swing and pulled Sam off onto a bench and into his lap.

"Okay, what hapened in your dream?"

"Well, i was at school,"

Danny snorted.

"Shut up." Sam said half annoyed.

(sorry readers I really don't feel like typing out the dream .)

After her story Danny started at her with a concerned look on his face.

"So, Nocturne was in your dream, Sam this is serious. we need to know what he ment by-"

He never got to finish his sentence for Undergrowth burst from the ground.

"Pitiful humans! I told you I'd get my revenge!"

Danny lept up Sam by his side

"IM GOIN GHOST!" he shouted.

Sam just pulled out a thermos and her ghost ray bracelet.

Danny flew up at Undergrowth throwing ecto beams at his ripping one of his arms off. Undergrowth regenerated a new arm and sent monster plants at him. Danny doged and turned them into ash with another big ecto beam. mean while, Sam was up in a fighting stance as some of undergrowths vines came after her. she was about to fire when they stopped right infront of her. Sam looked at them confused. One of the vines came up and sniffed her. after a long pause th plant began purring and rubbing against sam's stomach. Sam now knowing what was going on pet the plant in return. Undergrowth must have noticed, for he stopped attacking Danny and looked ponderingly at Sam.

"Daughter?" He asked leaning down to Sams hight as she continued to pet the plant.

"What? okay, I don't know if you get this but, your a freaky plant ghost and im a human, how the HELL could i be your daughter?"

Undergowth started at her for a while.

"Hmmm, I see."

And with that he was gone but not before her shot a green ray at Sam causing her to fly back into a tree.

Danny stared wide eyed at what just happened.

'SAM!" he said before flying to her side.

She was glowing green.

I know I know im terrible. i gave you a sort ass last chapter and then like 4 months or so later i give you a cliffy. well do you hate me now? lol anyway R and R!


End file.
